Wants, Wishes, and Clover
by Head Procrastinator
Summary: Clover catches Winter in the act. Red-handed! Now hismischievous side comes out. I swear, his mischievous mind never stops! story betta than summary! XD! Three Rs!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Leven Thumps cause if I did there'd be something going on between Leven and Winter.**

Winter pulled out the clip out of her hair in frustration. Her wild white-blonde hair didn't want to stay put and obey her. You may ask, why does she care so much she never really cared about it before? Well the answer was simple. Leven. He had changed so much. He was taller, stronger, bigger…and so much more handsome. So much more.

The only thing that changed about her was the lack of her gift and she wasn't the strongest in the group. She was like a dead limb on a tree.

Leven's eyes would burn gold almost 24/7 and his power needs its own separate topic. Plus, being an offing, he might adapt to another gift.

"Arrgghh!" Winter exclaimed, giving up. She brought her knees up to her chest and stared at Leven's sleeping figure. She liked how his hair was slightly longer and the white in it more prominent. She liked the way his freckles were dotted on his face. She LOVED the way his lips would curve, up and down, up and around. She was in love with Leven no doubt, but he didn't have time for a relationship, he had bigger things to worry about. But she still wanted him all to herself.

She scooted over beside him. She wanted him to open his eyes so she could see them. Gold and burning. Fierce and raging. She stroked the white of his thick hair, caressing it. It was soft. She looked at his lips and wondered how soft they were. Were they chapped? Smooth? Soft? Or a mixture of all three? She could find out, Geth was sleeping, Clover went out earlier.

All she had to do was lean in and kiss him. That's all. Lean in. Just a light kiss. One peck. Just experimenting.

She felt herself leaning in to him. She could smell his breath, sweet like grapes. He smelt like, Leven, the best smell in Foo. She was three inches from his lips now. Just a little more.

Then a creature with large blue eyes materialized between her and Leven's lips,

"What are you doing?" Clover accused, his eyebrows raised.

Winter reared back,

"What the?"

Clover let a sly grin creep across his face,

"What were you going to do winter?"

"N-n-nothing…nothing," Winter blushed. She turned away.

"You sure," Clover jeered, "you looked like you were gonna kiss him."

"Yes," but then she quickly added, "No!"

"Fine," He drifted over to sit on Leven's chest, he looked at his lips, "Yup, lips don't lie," he teased.

"What!" Winter whipped around.

"They were gonna be violated!" Clover hissed, "By you!" 

Winter hurriedly looked at Leven's lips,

"Where do you see that!" she was bending over Leven in a position resembling her previous one. Perfect.

"You don't see it? Well here it IS!" Clover jumped on winter's head which lowered and filled the gap between her and Leven's lips.

Leven's eyes flickered open, burning gold. Winter froze. Clover's cackle as loud and vulgar, waking up Geth whose eyes bulged at the sight of Winter practically lying on top of Leven, lips crushed together.

Smooth, slightly chapped, soft. Winter got all the data she needed. She slowly backed off of Leven, lips in a tight line. Her face was crimson. An awkward silence settled in, the only sound being Clover's laugh.

Winter tried to speak,

"Leven…Clover he…I… the kiss…it…" she sighed.

Another minute of silence. Leven was chewing his lower lip. Geth's eyes on Winter. Clover's laugh booming. Winter's heart racing.

"Well," Geth said in a quiet voice, "now that everyone's awake…let's get going."

His eyes flashed to Winter as he got up. Leven got up slowly, stuffing laughing Clover into his backpack. Winter sighed and got up. She willed herself not the cry. She knuckled her eyes wile Geth moved on.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a shadow looming over her. Leven. She clenched her fists and said,

"Leven…I didn't mean to…Clover…"

"Winter,"(Leven's voice is deeper, Winter noted), "It's okay."

She relaxed,

"It is?"

Leven leaned in to her ear,  
"You know, I may have had something to do with it…manipulating fate and all."

He walked past her, a goofy grin on his face. Winter stared after him, a smile creeping up her face.

A head popped out of Leven's backpack,

"Come on!" Clover shouted, "I already formulated your second kiss!"

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I personally like the parts with Clover(He's one of my fav. Characters). This is my first fanfiction, well the first on that's going up on the internet, so give it to me straight. Review please, if you don't I'll get Clover to beat you up!**

**Leven: Clover's as tall as a ruler, and has pink jump rope! How can he beat someone up!**

**Clover: Hey! The pink jump rope is my sister's own! And I got candy so watch out!**

**Winter: Would you two shut up! Kamochi has to do more fanfiction to do!**

**Me: Thanks,Winter but Kamochi is just my alter-ego you can just call me Kodi.**

**Leven/Clover/Winter: isn't that a boy's name?**

**Me: Shut up! Doesn't Clover sound a bit feminine?**

**Clover:…**

**Me: That's what I thought! Now review everyone and remember: Naruto's taken!**


End file.
